Final Wish
by Jackskellington29
Summary: Sam learns a horrible secret about Mikey from Raph. As Mikey's last moments draw closer, can she forgive Raph?  *Rated T for character death*
1. Secrets and Loss

Sam felt as if someone slapped her across the face. She couldn't believe what she just heard: Mikey was dying, and Raph knew the whole time. "Are you sure it's not a mistake? People misread cancer all the time…please tell me it's not true." Sam begged her older brother not to tell her what she didn't want to hear: that her younger brother was spending his last minutes of his life dying of a disease that could never be cured. "It's true Sam, I really sorry. It's hit most of us pretty hard too." Leo said coming forward and holding Sam's face in his hands as small tears streamed down. "Go ask Raph about this, he knew a lot longer than we did." Sam walked out and straight to Raph's room, fury rising through her. Sam opened the door to Raph's room and if looks could kill; Raph would be dead and buried.

"How could you not tell me, tell your brothers?" Sam asked furiously. Raph stood up and put his hand on her shoulder, but she roughly brushed it off. Raph knew she was furious with him, and she had every right to; but he didn't realize now that his baby brother's life was slipping away. "Sam, Mikey swore ta me not ta tell anybody. I didn't really know what to say at ta time because I was too shocked." "So your little brother is out there dying right now and you chose to keep it from us for this long?" Sam said, tears welling in her eyes again, thinking of how Mikey could take his last breath any minute now and she and Raph would probably be too late. "Sam, I also did it to protect ya from getting hurt," Raph said gently his hand brushing away tears that ran down Sam's face. Sam leaned into his hands and onto his shoulders, crying against his shoulders, her arms wrapped Raph's shell. Raph began to sob, his shoulders shaking as he tried not to think of how think the place would be so different without Mikey.

Sam was kneeling next to Mikey with Raph sitting beside her, holding her hand as Mikey was slipping away right in front of them. Sam had never watched anybody die before, but it was one of her brothers, something Sam wished she would never have to see. "Sam, don't let Raph get into my comic books," Mikey whispered feebly, Sam nodded, trying so hard not to cry in front of Mikey. Raph held Sam's hand as tight as he could when he heard Mikey faintly say "I love you guys" Raph felt tears well in his eyes but he nodded and whispered, "We love you too, Michelangelo." Mikey hand slipped down and drew his last breath, he was gone. Sam wrapped her arms around Raph and sobbed against his chest seeing her dead brother slip away from her. Raph cried too as his Leo and Don came in, seeing their dead brother before them and joining in the embrace, tears streaming down their face.


	2. Forgiveness

Sam felt so drained after Mikey's death later that night; she wanted to forget how harsh she was with Raph after finding out the secret he kept from his family. She went to Raph's room and lightly knocked on the door, only to find it open with her hand. "Raph? Are you in here?" Sam asked, she saw Raphael sitting on his rarely used bed. Sam went over and sat next to him. "Raph…I'm…I'm so sorry. I never should have gotten mad at you like that. I was just too upset, I'm sorry." Sam whispered as tears streamed down her face. Raph turned pulled Sam into his arms, "I'm sorry too Sam, I should've told my brothers as soon as Mikey told me. I could've saved them from all this…" Raph whispered as a tear rolled down his face. "Raph, there was nothing we could do, it was too late…" Sam whispered; struggling to hold back the tears for Raph. Raph held Sam tighter as Sam began to sob. "Hey, hey it's okay. I'm here" Raph whispered as he pulled Sam into his lap, rocking her gently as if she had woken up from a bad dream. "I forgive you Sam" "I forgive you too, Raphael."


	3. Beyond the Distant Star

Sam woke the next morning to see Raph snoring next to her. Sam crept out and went to the living room, trying to shake off what happened last night: the image of her younger brother dying as she sat there, helplessly watching him suffer and slip away. Sam felt her tears burning as she remembered how he would goof around, his cheery smile, which gave her light, now gone forever. "Sam? Are you okay?" Sam heard Leo's voice; she turned around to see Leo standing there. Tears streaming down her face, she ran into his open arms, sobs shaking her body. Leo held Sam close, as her body shook with sobs of pain and grief. Leo walked over to the couch, sat down and pulled Sam into his lap. Leo whispered soothing words of comfort and held her close.

Later that night, Sam sat on the roof, gazing at the starry sky and she could've sworn she heard Mikey's voice. "Sam, I'll always be in your heart and memories. I loved you so much." Sam felt a large weight lift off her chest, knowing that her younger brother will never be forgotten and his memories would be with her forever.


End file.
